


Just Shup Up and Enjoy It

by fredbassett



Series: Safe Shadows [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Danny's had a brush with a large herbivore's tail and Lester has a bad headache





	Just Shup Up and Enjoy It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telperion_15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/gifts).

Lester stared in horror at the mass of bruises on Danny’s torso. “Just a minor brush with a herbivore’s tail? The report clearly didn’t do just to the reality, Quinn.”

Danny spread his hands apologetically. “British understatement?”

Lester rolled his eyes. “You’re so bloody economical with the truth that I’m surprised you didn’t consider a career in politics.”

He watched as Danny made his way over to the bed, clearly trying hard not to limp and failing miserably. He’d been caught by a swipe from the tail of a juvenile diplodocus and it showed. Danny’s chest and hips were a mass of purple bruising and it was nothing short of a miracle that he’d escaped serious injury. Danny settled himself down carefully in bed and held out his hand.

“Stop staring at my new colour scheme and come to bed, James. I’m alive, aren’t I?”

Lester lay down next to him, conscious of the fact that he was wound as tightly as a coiled spring. The first reports that had reached the ARC had been enough to tell him that Danny had been hurt but not enough to tell him how badly and an anxious wait had followed. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the memory of the past few hours.

“On your stomach, James,” Danny said quietly. “You need a back rub or you’re never going to get any sleep.”

“The medic said no strenuous activity.”

“You’ve got a dirty mind, lover boy. On this occasion, that wasn’t a euphemism for a shag. I don’t think I’ll be up to that for the next couple of days.”

Lester pressed a light kiss to Danny’s lips. “I’ll be fine. Go to sleep, Danny, you look knackered.”

A hand snaked around the back of Lester’s neck and Danny deepened the kiss. When they finally moved apart, Danny declared, “I’m not too knackered to do something to stop you ending up with a migraine. You’ve got that pinched look around the eyes, James. Just do as you’re bloody told for once. I haven’t lost the use of my hands. Let me do something for you, for once. Please?”

Lester had long since learned that arguing with Danny Quinn was rarely very productive. He settled down on his stomach with his head pillowed on both arms and did his best to relax as Danny’s strong fingers gently massaged his neck and shoulders, working the knots out of muscles that had spent too long anxiously hunched over his desk, waiting for better intelligence from the field teams to tell him the extent of his lover’s injuries.

Danny really did give the best back rubs and Lester soon started to feel the tension leaving his body. The feel of Danny’s gun-calloused hands on his neck, shoulders and back was wonderful, affirming the fact that he had his lover back in one piece, albeit a slightly different colour.

A slight click told him that Danny had just flipped the cap off a tube of lubricant.

“Danny, there is no way you can…”

“Shut up, James. I know I can’t fuck you, but there are other things I can stick in your delectable arse, you know.”

To emphasise his point, Danny ran his slicked fingers down Lester’s crack and trailed them across his hole before slipping one finger inside his body.

“Jesus, you’re tight,” Danny breathed, bending down to nuzzle lightly against Lester’s ear, sending a delicious shiver down his body. “Good job I’m not trying to fuck you at the moment.”

Lester enjoyed the slight burn as Danny slowly slid his finger in and out of his arse. It felt good and he pressed back instinctively wanting more.

A second finger pushed in and Danny kept up the maddeningly slow movement of his hand. A moment later, Lester whined in frustration as the hand moved away from him and Danny flicked the duvet off him, leaving Lester’s body exposed to his gaze in the dim light of the bedside lamp.

“That’s better,” Danny commented, slipping his hand back into position and teasing at Lester’s hole again. “I like being able to look as well as touch. You have a very fine arse, James. Have I ever told you that?”

Lester laughed. “Yes, several times, although I’m not sure I wholly believe you.” The fingers dipped back into his body and ghosted lightly over his prostate. Sparks fired through every nerve in his groin. “Jesus, Danny, do that again…”

“Say please,” Danny instructed, smugly. “And remember, I’m an ex-copper and ex-coppers never lie.” To emphasise the point, Danny rubbed slightly harder with his middle finger.

A small firework exploded at the base of Lester’s rapidly-filling cock.

“Please, Danny, do that again,” Lester murmured obediently.

Until he’d first made love with Danny Quinn, Lester had thought the whole prostate thing was nothing more than a myth. His previous lover, his last for nearly seven years, had lacked anything resembling finesse and had been prone to taking his own pleasure during sex without any thought for his partner. Danny was the exact opposite, as the slow, delicious finger-fucking he was in the process of delivering amply proved.

Lester wriggled slightly to manoeuvre his cock into a more comfortable position and then allowed the pleasure to simply wash over him, driving away the remaining tension that even Danny’s skilful back rub had failed to quite rid him of.

A third finger joined the other two, stretching him further, and Lester failed to bite back a moan of pure pleasure.

“That’s better,” Danny said approvingly. “Christ you look hot with my fingers in your arse, James. I can’t believe no one had ever done this for you before.”

Lester felt Danny crook his fingers and press down, and more fireworks exploded deep inside him, making his cock throb and tingle. He knew perfectly well that even in his current state, Danny would keep up the movement of his hand until Lester came from nothing more than being fingered like this. Not something he’d ever achieved with any other lover.

“Christ, that’s good.” A fourth finger slid inside him and Lester’s breath hitched in his throat at the slight burn. “Jesus, Danny, don’t stop!”

“You’re a pushy bottom, James Lester.”

Lester could feel Danny drawing his fingers out, waiting for Lester’s hole to close and then pushing in again, all four fingers at once until only his thumb remained outside his body.

“That’s Sir James Lester to you, Mr Quinn,” Lester said as haughtily as he could manage with most of his lover’s hand up his arse.

All Danny did was laugh and turn his hand far enough for his knuckles to graze Lester’s prostate. “One day I’m going to get my thumb in there as well and watch you take my whole hand…”

Sweat sprang out on Lester’s body, heat promptly pooled in his guts and boiled over. He came hard without even having to rub himself off against the sheets.

“You like that idea, do you?” Danny said quietly, holding him gently as the small after-shocks of climax ran through Lester’s body.

“Yes, I like that idea,” Lester admitted when he’d stopped panting. “But I have no idea if it’s even physically possible or not.”

“Oh it’s possible, all right,” Danny said smugly. “Trust me, I’m…”

“…an ex-copper,” Lester finished for him. “So you keep saying. Sometimes I wonder what you got up to at Hendon, Quinn.”

Danny chuckled and looped an arm around Lester’s waist. “Go to sleep, James. You can show your gratitude in the morning.”

For once, Lester didn’t argue.


End file.
